


rain

by cougarlips



Series: fanille week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, POV Third Person, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: It was one of those days where the sun went missing behind the clouds gathering in the distance.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of [fanille week](http://fanilleweek.tumblr.com)!!!

It was one of those days where the sun went missing behind the clouds gathering in the distance. The eery silence left them anxiously awaiting shelter as each step brought them closer to their destination and further away from any of the hustle and bustle of the wide expanse of Gran Pulse.

Inside the tower the six l’Cie took refuge, the sounds of the wind beginning to echo throughout the stone walls and unnerving each of the Cocoon natives. Fang wanted to laugh at their reactions to the storm -- one that wouldn’t even be _that_ bad, she promised them -- but Vanille elbowed her in the side when she started.

 _They’ve never had a serious rain-storm on Cocoon_ , she whispered to Fang, who in turn rolled her eyes but did let it go, leaning over to rest on her side, one hand lifted and tinkering with the many beads that adorned Vanille’s ribs.

That night went by silently while the storm came and went. Each crack of thunder made Hope jump, and Lightning’s eyes remained peeled until the sun began shining over the horizon and came out from behind the clouds. Snow, it seemed, was the only one of them able to fall sleep, but Lightning brushed it off later, telling them he could sleep through the end of the world if it came right down to it. And though Sazh seemed relatively calm, the bags underneath his eyes told a different story when they looked closely.

Vanille and Fang, however, found a sort of unlikely comfort in the storm, wrapped up together like they used to do during storms back on Oerba and tucked away in a corner of the room, because unlike so much of Cocoon after they’d woken up, this storm was _real_. The wind and rain weren’t part of a manufactured hurricane created by a Fal’Cie to create the illusion of a living environment. It was as real as any one of them.

When the light of day began peeking through the tower and the wyverns’ calls could be heard even inside the walls, the two took deep breaths and exhaled slowly, sleep pulling at their bones.

“Looks like we all made it,” Fang murmured, smoothing Vanille’s hair down with her free hand.

“And we’re all right as rain,” Vanille said. She raised herself up and peered over Fang’s shoulder but stifled a snort as she leaned back down and curled closer to Fang. “They’re all sleeping. _Finally_.”

Fang hummed, her attention entirely devoted to Vanille’s fingers trailing over her skin as she took in everyone’s even breaths. “We could try to get some extra shuteye in. What do you think?”

“We could,” Vanille agreed, pretending to mull it over while her fingers edged underneath Fang’s sari, “ _or_ we could keep doing what we’re doing. Unless you _want_ to sleep a bit longer?”

Fang resisted the shiver that threatened to roll through her as Vanille continued traipsing her hand over her skin. Vanille’s face was hidden to her and she wanted to be able to see the look on her face, but their bodies were pressed so closely together she couldn’t bear leaning away.

So instead she relaxed, allowing Vanille to take control, and when Vanille began mouthing at Fang’s neck she only smiled.

The rest of them would be out for a few hours at _least_ , she reasoned with herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @[bisoras](http://bisoras.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
